Manos Frías
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: TYL. Tsuna siente las manos frías de Mukuro recorriendo su piel sudorosa, y lo sabe, no necesita más. 6927.


¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora de que escribiera un 6927! xDDD Dios, tras 4 fics de Katekyo escritos, ¿cómo es que ninguno era de mi OTP? xDD AMO el 6927 3 Y estaba deseando escribir algo de ellos, aunque haya resultado ser un drama ;w;

_Disclaimer: ¡nothing is mine!_

¡A leer! 3

_**

* * *

M**__anos **F**rías_

Jadea. Su respiración se une con la de su amante una vez más en un beso frenético, casi desesperado. El saber que ese pequeño tiempo juntos podría acabar en cualquier instante hace que sus acciones sean mucho más apuradas, si rodeos, sin palabras bonitas ni susurros al oído.

Tsuna es empujado suavemente hacia el sofá de cuero negro de su despacho. Su espalda choca con el reposabrazos duro del mueble y este le corta la respiración por unos segundos. No le ha dado tiempo a recuperar el aliento cuando Mukuro ya está sobre él, besándolo de nuevo, con esa mezcla agridulce entre suavidad y cuidado, pasión y desenfreno, amor y desesperación.

El décimo Vongola, entre besos, se sostiene agarrándose con una mano al hombro del hombre sobre él, mientras que la otra la cuela entre su pelo azulado, soltándolo de su agarre. Siente como las largas hebras de cabello le hacen cosquillas en el rostro y en el pecho, ya desnudo gracias a su amante.

Entre jadeos y besos húmedos, siente como el peliazul recorre su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos aun enguantadas. A Tsuna no le gusta esa sensación, él quiere sentir el roce de sus pieles, quiere sentir el tacto de las manos de Mukuro sobre él.

-Mukur…- su voz se corta, y un gemido se escapa de sus labios cuando su guardián deja una pequeña mordida sobre una de sus caderas, excitándolo sobremanera. –Quítate… los guantes.

-Oya, ¿a qué viene esa repentina petición ahora? – pregunta Mukuro con su típica risita.

-Solo quítatelos – contesta Tsuna algo sonrojado por la situación, y con la leve sensación de que Mukuro solo se está riendo de él. Sin más miramientos, agarra las manos del peliazul y le quita los guantes negros.

-Eso no está bien Tsunayoshi-kun, no puedes hacer lo que quieras con las cosas de los demás – le reprende el guardián poniéndose serio.

De pronto, lo sujeta fuertemente por las caderas y lo embiste con fuerza. Además de la corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado por los labios de su amante, Tsuna siente un escalofrío producto del contacto entre las manos frías de Mukuro y su piel ardiente.

Se siente extraño, ya había sido tocado por el guardián muchas otras veces, y nunca había tenido esa sensación. Se sentía como si las manos del chico estuvieran sin vida, tan frías como el hielo... muertas. Otra embestida más profunda, y la cabeza de Tsuna se vuelve un torbellino de emociones. La preocupación y los malos presentimientos se unen con el placer y la excitación. Los malos pensamientos quedan opacados por los suspiros, los jadeos y los gemidos, ahogados en los labios del otro.

Cada vez, el ritmo de las embestidas se vuelve más frenético; en medio del delirio, Tsuna siente una mano helada rodear su miembro, y un grito ahogado y ronco por el deseo se escapa de sus labios. Clava con fuerza las uñas en la piel de Mukuro, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda retorciendose en medio de esa mezcla homogénea de placer y dolor. Mukuro, viendo en este gesto una invitación implícita, recorre con su boca el torso desnudo de Tsuna.

El roce de sus pieles, el sudor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de su amante, y de nuevo sus alientos entremezclandose en un beso que marca el final de ese momento de pasión

-¡Mukuro...!

En un instante, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraen y su vista se nubla. No oye nada, no siente nada fuera de ese estrecho sofá. Apenas es capaz de sentir la voz Mukuro, distante, susurrando su nombre en su oido, y un calor espeso inundando su interior hasta llenarlo por completo.

Y de pronto, todo era calma...

Tsuna, tumbado en el sofá y con Mukuro dormido sobre él, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza recostada en su abdomen, observa la cara ralajada de este.

Con cuidado, roza con las yemas de sus dedos el dorso de la mano helada de Mukuro. Tsuna lo sabe. No necesita preguntarle al peliazul o usar su hiper-intuición para ello.

Sabe que las manos frías de Mukuro son solo un recordatorio, como una advertencia. Una advertencia de que están viviendo una ilusión, en una falsa felicidad, y de que no deben olvidar que el verdadero Mukuro se encuentra a miles de kilómetros, encerrado en una prisión de agua sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Y que hasta el día en que esto cambie llegue, jamás podrán estar juntos de verdad...

_

* * *

_

No me da tiempo a añadir notas finales x3 ¡Solo que espero que os haya gustado y que quiero vuestros revieeews! x333

¡Byesu~! =D


End file.
